


Grian and I

by ElementalGhosting



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Gun Duels, Guns, Light Angst, Song: The World Was Wide Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalGhosting/pseuds/ElementalGhosting
Summary: Doc finally gets sick of Grian, and challenges him to a gun duel. Only one can survive!Inspired by the song ‘The World Was Wide Enough’ by Lin-Manuel Miranda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 131





	Grian and I

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been updating my main story (THLC) because I haven’t been feeling too good lately. Life is stressing me out and I wanted to take a break for a while. But now I’m back and ready to get back into writing, so here. Have my poorly-written excuse at angst that I did in like an hour :)

_**Number One!**_

We rowed across the ocean at dawn. The sun peeked over the shortest buildings of the Shopping District, bathing the area in a warm glow. I squinted in the light’s direction, my heart pounding in anticipation. Ren elbowed me in the ribs, making me jump. He looked at me concernedly.

”You alright, Doc?”

I nodded nervously and gripped my paddle tighter. ”Yeah, just nervous is all.”

He grinned in understanding. ”Hey, you're good! I'd be kinda scared too if I was doing a duel.” Ren shrugged. ”But hey, I'm just your—“

_** Number Two!**_

As I left my boat, I finally saw my opponent. Grian.

He and Scar just arrived at the spot, and the terraformer was helping the builder get out of the boat. I curled my lip up in disgust.

Stress followed close behind the pair, her own boat filled with various medical supplies. She would pose as a doctor for the event.

_** Number Three!**_

I saw as Grian looked around the area, examining the terrain. I wish I knew what he was thinking that day.

My plans for the Civil War, Demise, and Area 77 were all wrecked by this dastardly gremlin in a crimson sweater. After he broke my raid farm, I finally snapped. I called a duel. He accepted, surprisingly. I guess his pride is more important to him than his life.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I slowly turned my head, spotting Xisuma, an uncharacteristically sad look in the admin’s eyes. I gave him a small wave of greeting.

“What’s up, X?”

Xisuma gave me a slow sigh. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, do you really hate Grian so much that you want to kill him?”

I smirked. “That’s what the duel for, X! I’ve never been so sure of anything in my entire life!”

I glimpsed his shocked expression through his purple visor. Seeing that I noticed, he quickly gathered himself.

“J-just... don’t do anything you’ll regret.” He turned and hurried away toward Grian. Maybe he thought that he could convince  him out of doing it. After all,  _ most disputes die and no one shoots._

_** Number Four!**_

Grian drew first position, looking out to the horizon like a man on a mission. I remembered the rumors about his legendary aim with a gun. I knew that he could have easily ended my life that day, which is why I had to act first.

We made our way to opposite sides of the Sahara courtyard, Grian being nearer to the store itself, while I had my back to the meeting room.

The spectators saw that we were getting ready, and started to look upon us with more interest. Team ZIT stared at Grian, wide-eyed. I could feel Jevin’s intrigued gaze boring into my back. Stress turned around and hid her face in her hands, too scared to even watch.

_** Five!**_

Now, I didn’t know this at the time, but this was the same spot where the portal appeared. It was  that portal, the one that sent Grian from his old world into ours at the beginning of the season. He had many buried memories of this place, and this duel brought them all to the surface. 

**_Six!_**

Grian carefully examined his gun, light glinting off its shiny surface as he turned it over in his hand. I watched as he methodically fiddled with the trigger.

_** Seven!**_

Confession time, here’s what I’ve got: I’m not a good fighter. I use a large trident to intimidate my foes, hoping that they don’t engage me in combat. I was at a disadvantage for this duel, but it was just one shot. It wouldn’t be hard to pull that off, surely?

_** Eight!**_

It was our last chance to back out of the fight. Scar wanted to step in and negotiate the terms, but Grian stopped him with a look. I told Ren to not say anything beforehand. He argued at first, but dropped the matter, because he knew I wouldn’t back down.

The light caught in Grian’s glasses. With the elevation of the sun, I wondered how he could properly see. I guessed that’s why he didn’t wear them often, even though they clearly helped him with his vision.

It was the first and only time he put them on this season. Why would he, I asked myself, if not to take deadly aim? It’s either him or me that goes down in this duel, and the world will never be the same!

I only had one thought before it ends: this man will _not_ take me away from my friends.

_** Number Nine!**_

I looked him in the eyes from across the shopping district. He met my gaze defiantly.

My sweaty fingers had trouble gripping the gun. I nervously swallowed and tried to summon what courage I had left.

BdoubleO raised both of his arms above his head, successfully silencing the crowd. Grian and I watched him from our positions, waiting for our signal.

Bdubs nodded at both of us, then started to count.

_** One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine, number-ten paces, fire!**_

A gunshot rang out across the property.

~~~~~

It seemed like time stopped at that moment. All I could see was Doc’s bullet, hurtling towards me in slow-motion.

I imagine death so much, it feels more like a memory. If only past Grian could see me now, surrounded by friends, colleagues, and people who love me as much as I love them...

Is this where it finally happens? Is this where it gets me? On my feet, several feet ahead of me? And if I see it coming, do I run, or fire my gun, or let it be?

Pure silence. I can hear my own thoughts in this void. It’s peaceful, I suppose. Calm.

Doc, my friend, my first real adversary. Maybe the last face I’ll ever see!

Is this how I’ll be remembered? By a bullet? But what if this bullet is my legacy?

Legacy, what is a legacy? They used to tell me I was obsessed with the word, and I really was! I still am!

HermitCraft, you are a world of opportunity. I came here lost and broken, and found a home. You let me make a difference, you are a place where even rejects and outlaws can leave their fingerprints and rise up!

I want to be remembered by more than my creations. I want to be remembered by my character, my persistence, my personality. I don’t want to be a builder. I want to be  _ the _ builder. I want to be  **_ Grian_**.

I'm running out of time, I'm running, and my time's up!

Wise up, eyes up!

I can see the other side.

Salted leads the CraftedMovie team on the other side!

Pearl is on the other side, she’s with Martyn, and Timmy, and Mini, and Netty, and Salem on the other side!

Sam and Ellen are watching from the other side!

Teach me how to say goodbye.

Rise up, rise up, rise up...

Taurtis!

I see him on the other side. He’s with all the others, grinning at me from the other side!

“Hold on..,” I whisper.

I aim my pistol at the sky, my tears falling on the pavement. I smile, my eyes staring through Doc, focusing on something farther away, something incomprehensible to the others.

** “I’ll see you on the other side.”**

I pull the trigger.

~~~~~

“WAIT!”

I see him raise his arm up, see my bullet strike him in between the ribs. Grian collapses onto the path, his gun clattering away from him and landing in the grass. He doesn’t get back up.

Stress and Scar hurry over to him, Stress reaching for her supplies. She tries to bandage up his wound as the spectators of the match watch in horror.

I walk toward him, but am ushered away by Xisuma. His helmet is off, so I can clearly see his red, tear-stained face.

“You should go.”

~~~~~

I row back across the ocean. The others take Grian away on a boat, back to his base.

I pick a single red poppy from a field of flowers.

I touch down at Mumbo’s base, thinking that I should wish my condolences. I know that him and Grian were practically brothers.

I hear loud sobs coming from inside the modern dome. Taking a water elevator down, I see him, his head buried Iskall’s shoulder as he sits on a bed. The Swede attempts to soothe the mustached man, wrapping his arms around Mumbo’s shaking, frail form.

Iskall catches a glimpse of me, and suddenly his face hardens, his diamond eye glinting threateningly. He lets go of Mumbo and hops off the bed. In a flash, his sword is unsheathed and pointed at my throat. I can almost see him as a hitman again.

_ “You’d better hide, Doc.”_

~~~~~

They say that the entire server was by his side when he passed away. I was there too, of course, but no one could see me. I made sure of that.

I hung my feet off the edge of one of Grian’s entrances. I saw him take his last breath.

He died with a smile. 

~~~~~

Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes. History obliterates, in every picture it paints. It paints me and all my mistakes.

When Grian aimed at the sky, he was the first to die, but I’m the one who paid for it. 

I survived, but I paid for it.

Now I’m the villain in HermitCraft history, because I was too blind to understand the consequences of my actions.

_ I should have known.  _

I placed a single red poppy near his grave.

_ I should have known that the world was wide enough for both  Grian and  I.  _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos! Put your opinions and feelings on the comments <3


End file.
